maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero
Zero is the child of Rhinne, the Transcendent of Time. Born from her tears in an attempt to free her powers from the Black Mage, things do not go as planned once the Black Mage figured out her plan. The child was split in two, Alpha, a male, and Beta, a female, and imprisoned in the Mirror World. Only with their powers combined will Alpha and Beta be able to break free from Mirror World and ascend to be the next Transcendent of Time. Story When the Black Mage attempted to seal the Transcendence of Time, Rhinne, she shed her tears to create a successor. However, the Black Mage was aware of this plan and Will, one of his commanders, was tasked with sealing off Zero in the Mirror World. To prevent Zero from reaching full power, Will also split them into two vessels and sealed one (Beta) away before taking the other (Alpha) to be brainwashed into their own goals. Alpha, known as Nine at the time, was monitored by the Shadow Knights to keep him in his place, sending him off to fight off monsters known as Darklings. However, Zero grew increasingly suspicious of the Shadow Knights as they tried to keep him detained in Shadowvale, and his suspicions proved right when he finds a girl that looks exactly like him at the Umbra Temple. He later discovers a scroll detailing about the Black Mage's demise and his desire for power, which also details about how Rhinne was his target and shed tears to create a child. The next day, the Shadow Knights make their move in destroying the Umbra Temple and deleting any traces of the girl, seemingly suspecting Nine's suspicious movements. Nine massacred all the Shadow Knights but was promptly defeated by Will, who inadvertently destroys the containment on Beta. The two halves of Zero reconnect, awakening their power and reverting the Umbra Temple to its original state. Alpha and Beta are then informed by the temple's Record Keeper, Pietta, that the two are stuck in the Mirror World and, although they can leave to the Maple World, their power there is incomplete. Thus, the duo search for a way to break the chains holding them back in the Mirror World. Webtoon Nexon has commissioned the artist to make a webtoon called Child of God (Children of Goddess). Child of God at Maplf (English Translation of line) *[http://maplf.tumblr.com/post/54890508951/child-of-god-official-webtoon-chapter-1 Child of God Part 1] *[http://maplf.tumblr.com/post/55317905707/child-of-god-official-webtoon-chapter-2 Child of God Part 2] *[http://maplf.tumblr.com/post/55739524022/official-child-of-god-webtoon-last-chapter Child of God Part 3] God's Child at Bagu (English, Korean names - ex) Ko: Pierre / En: Pietta) *[https://lonelykind.wordpress.com/2013/07/16/gods-child-part-1/ God's Child Part 1] *[https://lonelykind.wordpress.com/2013/07/16/gods-child-part-2/ God's Child Part 2] *[https://lonelykind.wordpress.com/2013/09/14/gods-child-part-3-final/ God's Child Part 3] Class Specifics Mastery Instead of using Mana Points, Zero uses Time Force (TF). Time Force replenishes very quickly (approximately 5 points per second), allowing continuous use of skills. Zero can battle monsters by "Tag" or "Assist" via Dual Combat. When using a different skill, Tagging allows Alpha or Beta to alternate, and the switched out character will continue to Assist for a short while, causing the switched out character to deal more damage. Alpha and Beta do not share their HP and TF, meaning that if Alpha is running low on HP/TF, he can switch out with Beta, and vice versa. Potions are also not shared and only affect the selected character. When switched out, the character on standby regenerates their HP and TF extremely fast. Equipment Zero uses a unique evolving weapon that grows with them. Alpha wields the long sword Lazuli, while Beta wields the heavy sword Lapis. These weapons upgrade every 10 levels up to level 170. AbsoLab Essence and Arcane Umbra Essence are required to upgrade the weapon to Level 180 and 200 respectively. After completing Chapter 1 of the main story, Lazuli and Lapis can only be enhanced through a special weapon UI accessible from the weapon button on the bottom left of the equipment inventory window. Only 1 scroll or enhancement item is needed to upgrade both weapons. When the weapon evolves, you will have the option to carry over all enhancements or to reset the weapon. If the weapon is destroyed, the weapon can be repurchased without any enhancements. By defeating enemies and completing dungeons in Mirror World, Zero will also accumulate WP (Weapon Point), which, with a small meso fee, can be used to reset and possible upgrade both Lazuli and Lapis’ potential. Because Zero is unable to unequip their weapons, Lucky Item Scrolls have been added to turn Lazuli and Lapis into a piece for another equipment set. These scrolls will not change the stats of the weapons but will instead count the weapons towards the set bonus of the scroll used. Visit Cello in Zero’s Temple to obtain a few of these Lucky Item Scrolls. Clothing As there are two characters that are able to be controlled, both Alpha and Beta wear the same cash items, though it is possible for them to wear both female and male garments accordingly at the same time, switching as they tag in and out. Gallery Zero_BG.jpg|Promotional background for the RED event Zero Alpha S.png|Alpha's skill cut-in. Zero Beta S.png|Beta's skill cut-in. 메이플스토리 2013 여름방학 RED 업데이트 영상 (10주년행사 공개)|MapleStory RED reveal at COEX Child of God|Child of God Anime Intro 메이플스토리 RED 업데이트 기자간담회 영상|MapleStory RED Official Trailer 메이플스토리 신의 아이 'Now'|Child of God Anime Video Part 1 MapleStory - Child of God That Day...|Child of God Anime Video Part 1 (English Subtitles) 메이플스토리 신의 아이 'Boymeetgirl'|Child of God Anime Video Part 2 MapleStory - Child of God Nein meets the Girl|Child of God Anime Video Part 2 (English Subtitles) 메이플스토리 'RED' TV CF 영상 '신의아이'편|Child of God TV Commercial 【メイプルストーリー】神の子 ゼロ|JMS Child of God Zero Teaser MapleStory - RED Zero Trailer|GMS MapleStory - RED Zero Anime Part 1|GMS MapleStory - RED Zero Anime Part 2|GMS MapleStory - RED Zero Anime Part 3|GMS 【メイプルストーリー】新職業「神の子 ゼロ」～その1～|JMS Child of God Zero Anime Video Part 1 【メイプルストーリー】新職業「神の子 ゼロ」～その2～|JMS Child of God Zero Anime Video Part 2 MapleSEA R.E.D. - Zero Part I MapleSEA R.E.D. - Zero Part II MapleStory Europe Zero Trailer Part 1 MapleStory Europe Zero Trailer Part 2 NPCArtwork Alpha (1).png|NPC Artwork of Alpha NPCArtwork Alpha (2).png|NPC Artwork of Alpha NPCArtwork Alpha (3).png|NPC Artwork of Alpha NPCArtwork Alpha (4).png|NPC Artwork of Alpha NPCArtwork Alpha (5).png|NPC Artwork of Alpha NPCArtwork Alpha (6).png|NPC Artwork of Alpha NPCArtwork Alpha (7).png|NPC Artwork of Alpha NPCArtwork Alpha (8).png|NPC Artwork of Alpha NPCArtwork Alpha (9).png|NPC Artwork of Alpha NPCArtwork Alpha (10).png|NPC Artwork of Alpha NPCArtwork Alpha (11).png|NPC Artwork of Alpha NPCArtwork Alpha (12).png|NPC Artwork of Alpha NPCArtwork Alpha (13).png|NPC Artwork of Alpha NPCArtwork Alpha (14).png|NPC Artwork of Alpha NPCArtwork Alpha (15).png|NPC Artwork of Alpha NPCArtwork Alpha (16).png|NPC Artwork of Alpha NPCArtwork Alpha (17).png|NPC Artwork of Alpha NPCArtwork Alpha (18).png|NPC Artwork of Alpha NPCArtwork Beta (1).png|NPC Artwork of Beta NPCArtwork Beta (2).png|NPC Artwork of Beta NPCArtwork Beta (3).png|NPC Artwork of Beta NPCArtwork Beta (4).png|NPC Artwork of Beta NPCArtwork Beta (5).png|NPC Artwork of Beta NPCArtwork Beta (6).png|NPC Artwork of Beta NPCArtwork Beta (7).png|NPC Artwork of Beta NPCArtwork Beta (8).png|NPC Artwork of Beta NPCArtwork Beta (9).png|NPC Artwork of Beta NPCArtwork Beta (10).png|NPC Artwork of Beta NPCArtwork Beta (11).png|NPC Artwork of Beta NPCArtwork Beta (12).png|NPC Artwork of Beta NPCArtwork Beta (13).png|NPC Artwork of Beta NPCArtwork Beta (14).png|NPC Artwork of Beta NPCArtwork Beta (15).png|NPC Artwork of Beta Trivia *Zero is the sixth class who is not a human, the first being Mercedes, followed by Demon, Kaiser, and Angelic Buster, Cadena, Illium and Ark. *Unlike other classes who have voice acting, Zero only voices their storyline cutscenes and dialogue and does not voice their skills. *In the storyline, Alpha recalls a lost memory where he was known as Seven, before he was called Nine. It is implied the number represents a number of instances he had discovered Beta and had his memories manipulated to forget. *True to their names, Alpha is the ruthless, bold leader, while Beta tends to be gullible, overly agrees with almost everyone, and sometimes follows Alpha's commands without hesitation. *Lapis and Lazuli are named after the real-life deep blue gemstone. *The player must have a level 100 character in order to create Zero, as Zero automatically starts at level 100 (excluding MapleSEA). *Zero is one of the two characters which are currently time restricted (the 2nd being Beast Tamer), meaning there are certain events which allows you to open one. *A scene in the final act of Labyrinth of Suffering involves the adversary (your character) in a void of darkness, where they slowly recover their memories. Here, the adversary, whose morale and strength are almost completely gone at this point, talks to a voice that followed them throughout the Labyrinth, providing the motivation for the adversary to continue. The voice depends on your class; when playing as Zero, the voice that speaks to Zero is Rhinne. Category:Classes Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Transcendents